Just Friends?
by SerenityPhantom
Summary: One of Sirius’ Fan Girls finds Sirius and Remus in a hall at Hogwarts kissing. Songfic. SLASH! RLSB. Flames will be used to warm up tea.


**Disclaimer: **I own squat. I don't even own Gavin Degraws CD!

**Song: **Just Friends – Gavin Degraw

**Pairing: **Remus Lupin/Sirius Black

**Summary: **One of Sirius' Fan Girls finds Sirius and Remus in a hall at Hogwarts kissing. Songfic. SLASH! RL/SB. Flames will be used to warm up tea.

* * *

Enjoy! Reviews welcome, and ignore any mistakes Microsoft word doesn't correct.

_I saw you there last night  
Standing in the dark_

I don't remember how I stumbled upon it. I was looking for the prefects' bathroom, and somehow ended up here. I swore my heart stopped when I saw him. I could tell his black hair from anywhere. He was a GOD to half of the Hogwarts population, and I was one of his love-struck fans.

_You were acting so in love  
With your hand upon his heart_

It took me a while to notice he was with someone, I mean, I couldn't help but gawk at the very sight of him. Then I saw… _him_. Remus. It took a while to notice what they were doing. At first it seemed like they were just talking or something. It's hard to tell in the dark, ya know. Then I saw Sirius, my lovely Siri, put his hand on Remus' chest. I thought it was odd. I mean, why was Sirius putting his hand over Remus heart. Maybe they were having a very sentimental conversation. I mean, it's no secret that Sirius has problems with his family… but it doesn't make sense. Why would Siri be comforting Remus?

_But you were just friends  
At least that's what you said_

Then… then Sirius put his other hand around Remus' waist and… and… they… they kissed! My eyes must have been bulging out of my freaking head at that moment. Sirius and Remus were… kissing. But... But they were friends! Just friends… at least… that's all that we were let on to. Maybe… they were more then friends.

_Now I know better from his fingers in your hair  
I'll forgive you for what you've done_

I just watched. I didn't scream. I didn't yell. I didn't even bloody faint! I just… watched. I knew I shouldn't, it was wrong to, but… I couldn't move. I just watched as Sirius pulled him closer. It's like my mind decided to stop functioning. Remus' arms ended up around Sirius neck, I don't remember how, but they somehow did. I must've turned as green as the Slytherins' banner watching Remus' hands entwining into Sirius long black hair. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Sirius was straight. Straight!

_I'll forgive you for what you've done  
If you say that I'm the one_

Sirius can't be gay. He just can't! I gave him Valentines Day cards every year, and birthday cards and everything! He is supposed to be my future boyfriend! MY future boyfriend. NOT Remus' boyfriend. And what about all his girlfriends? He went down a list! I was supposed to be his girlfriend soon! And... And he had asked me out just that day! I mean, I know I'll forget about it, as long as he promises to be mine, of course.

_You were just friends  
Now I know better from his fingers in your hair_

I remember I started feeling tears running down my cheeks. No... I couldn't have been crying. I know I was though; my heart had just been broken by Sirius Black before I even started dating him. All because he was snogging his best friend? Maybe they were dared… or confused. I know! They were probably cursed! I bet that James Potter cursed them or something for pushing him in the lake. It was highly likely they were cursed by James.

_I'll forgive you for what you've done  
If you say that I'm the one_

It was probably something stupid like that. I remember James mumbling in the library about some love spell or something. He probably just cursed my poor Sirius with it- and Remus too. No need to get upset then, right? I'll just ask Sirius out and he'll say yes because he always does and that stupid, stupid curse would be lifted.

_I'll forgive you for what you've done  
If you say that I'm the one_

But… what if he say's no? What if there was no curse? Ugh! What am I thinking? There must've been a curse. Maybe not by James… maybe it was by Snape! Snape hated Sirius so much. Probaly because he envied his beautiful hair. Well, there was the fact Sirius always hexed Snape, but can you blame him? Honestly, Snape was so ugly and his hair was so greasy. It gives me shivers just thinking about it!

_I'll forgive you for what you've done  
If you say that I'm the one_

Potter or Snape must've cursed him. What else would cause him to snog Lupin? Oh sweet Merlin! What if that poof slipped Sirius a love potion? There's no other explanation! Why else would he have been kissing back? I've seen that boy giving Sirius glances from behind his books, I'm not stupid! Why else would I be put into Ravenclaw? Remus had a thing for Sirius – can't blame him though- and slipped Sirius a love potion. That MUST be it! Oh what am I kidding? Not even the strongest love potion could've made Sirius kiss like THAT! I've seen him kiss before while under a love potion, he never kissed that passionately. Oh Merlin, why didn't I just leave?

_I'll forgive you_

**A/N:** and there it is! Not the best, but hey, I've never seen the guy I'm in love with kiss another girl, so I don't know how I would've reacted. Reviews are happiness in words.


End file.
